Black Cat Tales - The Four Great Dragons And The Bat
by SasinaZariel
Summary: In a business meeting and the coming of four businessmen from China called 4 dragons these the largest among the largest and for the first time came together and did not go to business, and behind a great desire to conquer the great batman and have it. in your power. they want to take him, take him, take his virginity, seduce him and claim him, and make him his slave to pleasure.
1. Chapter 1

21

Love and four dragons and the bat Capitulo - 01

A few days ago Bruce had heard of the arrival of the four eastern union associates who wish to meet with them and other Gotham City businessmen to start business in their city and so wished to meet with him.

In his contacts and shareholders decided to start negotiations, it was days of negotiations and so he will do so many other deals.

And he was so to speak curious and very suspicious why he, after all there are so many others, and between contacts wanted to make a commercial alliance.

And so they decided to open business and throw a party to attract more investors.

It was a party of new associates of Wayne companies and the unified companies of Si Xiang one of the recently unified companies and ventures and genetics and various purposes.

And it was a successful new conglomerate of the newly formed Eastern Union.

And the so-called Si-Xiang.

And it was made up of the most powerful and so-called 4 great dragons and china's greatest entrepreneurs and united companies and firms in the East have teamed up to grow their business and be more profitable.

And from eastern countries and more than one conglomerate organization, being the union of four vast companies, with Hong Kong's technology and armaments company medical research.

And each of them called Fu Xi Shennong of Japan, and Hankunsho of Vietnam, forming an alliance with wayne companies and various technology and enterprise resources and biochemistry and engineering and technology and probability.

And Shichi Fukujin, who claim to be the union of the four lucky heavenly gods these companies also wish to unify temples and martial arts training schools in their eastern countries.

And since the owners of the companies were descendants of martial arts masters from rival schools recently they decided to unite their arts and master schools in the best arts of each schools and the best of each art.

Orchestrated and funded with the involvement and ventures of Wayne companies.

Bruce had the intense goal of achieving his best and greatest commitment as the greatest detective in the world.

And he desired that the ancient gods even though they did not believe faithfully in their deities he desired to get his masters and their new teachers...

Throughout his journey he craved knowledge and throughout his life to train mind and brain.

And while they were opening several clinics and research buildings allied with the Wayne company in Gotham City were making a big contribution.

And all for the increase in corporate quotas and sustainability in addition to scholarships, whose jobs would be linked to companies.

And Si Xiang and wayne companies and several million dollars undertaken and spent on it.

The Chinese, Japanese, South and North Korea government and Tibet. Vietnam Indonesia, the Philippines and finally Taiwan, for the first time united in millennia and its American company.

And they formed an alliance and bureaucratic and diplomatic ventures in achieving unification and alliance between companies.

Even by Batman's research the shareholders and the presidents themselves of each company.

And that they could actually cover something very large beyond mythologies of companies and eastern countries.

And they were allies of shady deals with illegal tests affiliated with the Eastern mafia, disappearances of partners and enemies of the Japanese and Chinese mafia between.

And with that he could be forming a bond where he could infiltrate or seek information directly from a member of the Japanese mafia itself to Yakuza.

And there were news and rumors of embezzlement of illegal goods money and even selling human organs and black market of illegal immigrants.

Even if not even the dark knight himself can openly prove so so so shady, he could prove his countless powers and resources.

And he wished he could learn from the true masters and so he formulated a plan.

All this and several other illegal ventures, with a bureaucratic façade and legal ventures, but nothing that can be legally proven without harming other companies.

And even politicians who were bribed at some point, apparently each of them united in arranged marriages with close families, to keep the family business.

And his business was intertwined taking care of his back and thus covering up his movements owed to good lawyers and shady business and alibis for all matters.

And in addition to bribery, blackmail and embezzlement of money, it seemed like a feud at a rival company, which was trying to destroy its own business, contributing to government campaigns.

And helping politicians with their numerous campaigns this and bribery and blackmail ing of several people with influence and money in addition to discovering various falconry and dark secrets of influential people.

It is virtually difficult to unravel and unmask the organization without unmasking or even having how to withdraw its influence from other companies and government pacts.

And even from millionaires and presidents of influential companies this coming to Gotham and entrepreneurs and shareholders of wayne...

And several shipments of containers and cargo by sea and transport of illegal immigrants, with false documents such as slaves and prostitution in addition to various barges of illegal and experimental drugs.

And that caught the attention of many Chinese mafias and large-scale ventures that Batman had been secretly investigating.

And all this without the help of their associates they had no idea that the party and affiliation of foreign companies was a camouflage...

For each of the Chinese, Korean and Japanese businessmen the photos did not compare bruce wayne's true presence seen from afar and in person was another story.

And he had a stunning beauty and magnificent body, virtually without taking a tall man's eyes firmly on his blue eyes of a mesmerizing and stunning blue.

The four presidents of each of the Eastern companies, who have now unified themselves together forming an alliance and joining a sculptural American.

And being now partners were present long black hair and gray eyes these pulled and each tall all bordering two meters and ten weighing both a hundred kilos muscular bodies delineated firm and decided features.

And each of them had penetrating looks and sculptural bodies and so their long black hair and smooth identical features less in the lengths of long hair.

And from the right corner was with a silver kimono with symbols of a Chinese dragon adorned with Chinese symbols.

And seeing her long hair stem ten inches below the waist face with firm features and thin nose and square chin pulled eyes and more closed talking to various shareholders in a corner of the ballroom.

And seeing their bodies were sculptural and delineated prominent and strong muscles and could hardly deflect the eyes of the gray-eyed millionaire.

And there was the most sculptural of all whose kimono was the adornment and design of a black turtle and its grayish clothes and its square chin...

The other debut of the halls near the banquet table was with a light blue kimono and symbols of a tiger his hair were up to shoulder the same expression and the same eyes.

And so with other shareholders and the center of a wine kimono with a symbol of a snake were suits in extravagant kimonos oriental ceremonial styles and their hair loose...

And so each was dealing with his subjects, but even so he had his microphones cameras and his data attached from the cave.

He was monitoring the actions and movements of his employees.

That meeting and association of companies forming an alliance was a good idea even if it did not get the data and information or even a means of unraveling the crimes, and to unravel their business and expose justice.

And at the same time being able to divert funds to lawful means and blackmail government campaigns and many illegal sales, yet legend preceded them.

And they were the four heavenly gods the lords of each discipline and so their teachings as their legends and origin were memorable...

But they put him in the middle of his spy braces heard a call the four were talking via cell phone and their employees just spying and so and so through their devices.

And he heard with the data that there was going to be a factional meeting before he could do something and head to the end of the hall at Wayne's mansion.

And where the party was located he was surprised by one of Liu Hong's employees who put his hand on his shoulder.

Sir, i'm sorry. " Said the robust and pale-looking man with short thin hair and short stature seemed to be strong and burly he looked with apprehension and before he could apologize the man continued.

"And you would like to have a particular word said man making a move to follow.

Then he headed to the corner where he was around several shareholders and they walked away to talk between them leaving only the four and the man withdrew.

\- Mr Wayne began Sun Wukong's descendant of the monkey king as he always known in China says Yù Huánge descended from the jade emperor, the most skilled man in martial arts, Huang Di known in the underworld as a gigolo.

And the power to uncover secrets and seduce a rapist even being both gallant and stunning never said people can resist their powers of seduction.

And at the same time a man-shaped god, but never proved he was descended from the yellow emperor soon appeared afterwards.

And each of them called themselves gods on earth who claimed to rule China through the elongated shadows of the moon and finally was Běi tiānjí guī he was one of the most powerful in martial arts.

Their companies had agreements and allies with the Chinese government themselves they sold and imported technological weapons and biological weapons.

And even biochemical and pharmaceutical ventures itself was his own company that sold affiliated with the Chinese government.

Saying that in the dark midst each of them and known in the mafia and sovereigns of the red cloud clan and whose dark names are Yù shé the jade snake descended from the jade emperor, Jīnsè jù lóng golden dragon.

And descendant of the yellow emperor, Tiānshàng of a celestial monkey host descended from the monkey king and finally the divine turtle of the north called Shén guī běi.

He had several wiretaps scattered throughout the underworld companies and numerous properties and buildings his wiretapping receivers and his listening device and audio.

And yet he had several evidence but inconsistent for an open trial that he hoped could mark as soon as possible and his associates were scattered in strategic locations following his footsteps and various plans.

They were thus looking at the four men they were cousins whose parents were brothers and so equal stature, physiognomy and physical Sun.

And the man with long hair and brown eyes pulled approached and said receiving an affirmative agreement from the other two he said.

\- I'd like you to accompany us in a private conversation. "Said the man passing his arms by his waist, and slowering dangerously toward his ass, giving a slight grip.

And directing him toward the other three men. – In our offices in a more private place. - I said

\- I was trying to say Bruce.

Shi.. "He said by putting a finger on his lips. "Come with me. " I said.

Bruce, isn't it? " I said. "I can call you by your first name. " He asked.

Of course. - He said apprehensive.

" But now I would like to have a conversation with you with our chancellor and ambassadors can they accompany us in some private room? - Asked

"I wish we could, as I can say, we have urgent matters to deal with. " He said.

" But we'll come back later if you wish. " I said.

– The one that is said to be doing business. "Huang Di said so they revered a man passing them and following their path, Bruce being guided by iron hands squeezing his buttocks.

\- Right – Wayne said by passing his hand on his back of comfort but they were locators and so the looks crossed and he looked at his piercing looks.

Batman internally was suspicious something strange was about to happen, yet he did not hesitate he looked around busy people he looked around him and said instantly.

\- Let's go to a private room so we can discuss whatever it takes. - I said

"Follow me. "He said.

And the man with a head-to-head movement for his other associates who followed him as he said goodbye to his conversations

Then as they walked out of the large hall they went down a few flights of stairs and headed to a long hallway and opened the large door of the spacious room.

And he looked when the four men entered the ambassadors of China Japan and Korea and just behind Huang Di this did not say a single word.

And he never took off Bruce's eyes watching the man louder than Bruce ten inches taller each of whom sitting in an armchair and the man in front of him.

As they came down via The Chancellor and the Chinese ambassador looked directly towards him and then and left his way closing doors behind them, the low and stocky man said he didn't expect an invitation he looked toward him and spoke.

\- We know your fame as a millionaire playboy without responsibilities and commitments beyond your own company and who has never had a serious relationship in your life, and that you and very gallant put we have a proposal for you. " He said pause.

What would it be? " He asked.

\- Would you do anything for Gotham's sake, including accepting money for funding and charities? Asked Huang Di

Yes, actually, yes. " Bruce said. At that time Huang Di passes his arms by his shoulders and descending down his little and massaging hard, or he wondering where it would give. " Bruce said trying to get as comfortable as possible given his current situation.

\- I'd like you to form an alliance as much as Batman and Bruce Wayne with Huang Di, how to say this and a purely commercial and romantic relationship.

What, I mean, how? "He tried to argue.

\- You're a virgin, Bruce? "Asked the tall man on the couch in front of him.

What is it? "He said unexpectedly.

No, no, no, no, no, no He finally said. "I have been related to many women.

They all laughed.

Detective, Detective. - I'll be tall man. –

The tears escaped his laughter in his eyes.

"The great Bruce Wayne is a fool, everything they said and more. " I said.

"You are very rational, but you don't understand anything about the flesh.

Imagine if it was Batman. " Said another.

\- I'm not Batman. "Bruce said he felt uncomfortable at that time.

\- From what we know the only one who can fund Batman in Gotham City and his physiognomy and identical you have the characteristics of the vigilante and you too and the only one with enough money to have all the armaments they show on a daily basis.

What do you want? - Asked

\- We don't want money, we don't want to blackmail you not openly. " They said.

\- We ask for a purely sexual relationship you can be like, but professional and hard gain and an alliance, but not that it's a front at least for now. " He said.

– And seriously, just keep in mind that you have to stage being together with the champion of China. " I said.

" Not just in front of the cameras. - It said

\- And not just a façade relationship until they reveal true character, but keep in mind. " I said.

\- And that you will be our fellow consort and will deliver your virginity to all four of us. " I said.

And the lords of the Eastern union, and both he and others, and you will be by your side as your lover. " I said.

– And our agreement cannot be revealed to anyone would be something you should do without revealing our true nature.

Why me? " He asked.

\- Huang Di and the champion of the Eastern Union of South Korea and North Japan and China millennia he and a great and generous god he chose you as his disciple and companion, see by good angle Bruce Wayne. " I said.

– And if you stand by your side you could learn from it will share your knowledge and training. " I said.

And with you he will teach his most powerful teachings. " He said. And he will train you melee your old art of struggle and your magic and control of your powers. " I said.

– And that he would share, contributing to the fight against crime, will acquire millennial knowledge you will be with him and he would teach his methods of sharing eternal life.

\- In return I just have to let him get between my legs. "Growled him towards him.

\- You don't have much choice Bruce Wayne you five days at most to decide so if you say no instead of yes you will lose millions of dollars in ventures and financing. "The man said.

And imagine how much money you're going to lose. " I said.

\- And I don't believe it, you're capable... - Rosnou. "I'm not going to accept that decision that easy, you couldn't...

\- Your identity isn't the only problem, Sir Wayne, just remember that you and Batman. " He said.

"But you're not the only one who has a secret identity, we know that your son and the last Robin and everyone around him were once Robin and we also know that Kryptonian - He said.

And as for Clarck Kent and not and so hard to find out about his secret identity...

– Opening his briefcase he removed photos from inside them and revealed them showing by picking up the daily planet photographer changing and others in his apartment and thus showing the identity of Flash Barry Allen. " He said.

And he looked at photos of so many other superheroes with links to him even Barbara to Batgirl...

\- So you have two weeks to decide. – He said getting up, we have to leave you here so we can think about it after that we want to meet at wayne company so we know your decision by putting the photos back to the briefcase.

When they left they left Bruce Wayne looked angrily putting everything on a scale he ran from there to the cave.

And he walked the corridors entering the clock room and down the staircase he looked toward the computer he should decide to put all his cells in order so he looked at it and it would occupy his mind.

Before the week ended, he should stop seeing the various times he spent on television the sex video with prostitutes.

And the many times he should look sideways and avoid Alfred criticizing his livelihood, his children did not love as they should and Alfred with his sermon.

On earth a day later and a torrential rain in Metropolises...

Luthor was committed to destroying Superman and any alien race he looked toward one of numerous mirrored test platforms separated by glass and several other walls lined.

And bulletproof and mixed with lead, and sturdy, and several bridges and steep platforms and suspension bridges and so traversing the long corridor he went towards several rooms.

And so their male lab coats scientists in rooms in sliding doors they were in search salsa and test tubes at test tables and they were heading for a large site of more testing.

And his white, silvery colors and thick metals of a dome and extra-dimensional circle he looked toward the barrier and the evil, bald man rumined.

He had sent and issued information via radio and satellite to the countless parts of the universe and his part arrived he made a bargain transaction between the two beings an unknown a creature of shadows and dark slime covered in tentacles.

And so Brainiac himself he was looking at him addressing him would put a syringe and when he had received information and various forms of probing.

And he had successfully exchanged several weapons with bargain until at an exact moment his dark and evil tentacles were headed in him.

And when he was trapped his trapped mouth Brainiac looked in his direction and then he was also trapped his eyes of prua treason and so he was consumed as if he were assimilated and so he looked around him as the portal was assimilated...

His mind was consumed evil pain and all his willingness to fight reversed in a way of controlling and an uncontrollable hunger...

He looked toward a nearby coach released by one of the tentacles he increased his mouth so much that he ate the man as I consumed and bit ing until there was nothing left.

And everything turned into hunger darkness and suffering he had hunger and pain an ancient pain of betrayal and even never felt like it was not his...

Weeks after disappearing after disappearance and people came back after controlled wrapped in dark black slime and hunger and those who were not controlled he looked towards him and so soon that Luthor was in turn controlled along with Brainiac...

This week was not good and the day after the indecent proposal, he went to a meeting with Luthor.

And he had no way of getting a better situation he was in a meeting with Luthor in a restaurant and so he looked toward the man his evil smile he looked towards him.

And before entering the restaurant saw the bald man look directly at him with pale skin and prominent veins on his head and so he looked at him...

He looked towards him and with a briefcase in his hand deposited it on the table he seemed consumed by hatred and so said.

\- You will help me in the destruction of Superman and the Justice League. " He said with conviction. "You will be a great ally. I said.

\- What a story and this stop traveling. "Bruce said, I'm not Batman. " I said - How are you so convinced Luthor.

\- Because I have evidence that might not incriminate you, but it can complicate your life, and if you don't help you can't intervene, you're going to be too busy. " I said.

And it would be...? " Bruce asked.

You and Batman. - and so he filed a briefcase of photos, but none in particular only those who show his involvement with prostitutes in particular days he shouldn't have had.

His gaze crossed Luthor he thought for brief seconds, but for him it was hours, he could do anything, but at no point were good.

\- It doesn't show that I'm Batman. It shows I fucked a prostitute. - Bruce said

\- No, but one day I will destroy your credibility and you will need to put together the shards of anything together again. " Said Luthor.

\- Luthor, I've never had credibility, I have a lot of sex regularly. " I said. And that doesn't destroy anything are just facts of my sex life. " I said.

\- You won't get my help that way, Luthor, find a better way to blackmail me or find a way to buy me. "He said getting up.

\- Until next Luthor, find a better bargain. " I said.

In the cave he began investigating a huge amount of meteors in an incandescent meteor shower, disappearing, way of acting several people who reappear.

And even more strange attitudes he had plans and documents to research and so he researched and put together various evidence and clues on his computer...

For several days people acting abnormally and several lost documents and those who once went to work on bureaucratic work and internships and even in school joining various documents and even on various subjects such as stories and follow-ups Daily.

And they were acting as if it weren't for them black liquids and elongated shadows as if it were just puppets they looked around seeing that it wasn't them or if they were were controlled as zombies he researched the pieces of meteors that fell.

And so remains of kryptonite-like stones and so was black and white and the substance in turn was similar to him and went towards the Fortress of Solitude where he researched it.

And the lost documents of Krypton and its black age of so many years coming to very bad and difficult to deal with...

His investigations led to a Luthor lab and so he came to everything they didn't like...

Amid all the disorders and destruction waves of conflict spread and in turn imprisoned documents and old forms.

And in turn everything had been intensified there were many strange things strange people of strange behaviors...

He broke into the Lex Corp. building amid research labs and other shady and obscure procedures that was properly strange and unsuccessful and these underground buildings.

And the implication and all his animosity to Superman was in a bad way and of great proportions it was not the first time Luthor formed an alliance with other villains and intergalactic beings and in turn did not end well...

He passed one of the guards knocked out and seduced him by putting it in a cleaning room passed through cameras that had used a spray and thus darkening the camera and lenses...

Amid entering the ventilation tube he looked around him and saw the building the system and old facilities he watched the paintings and computers of the monitoring rooms and previously he thought where the mazes connected.

And he looked around him and so an installation of several old circular corridor labs and above all that he should look at old records.

And there were several forms of communication with other races the old and new documents in document rooms he looked around him and so he observed it wasn't just Brainiac this time...

Not only did that the place take him to strange alien and varied procedures and numerous research centers and laboratories he looked around him.

And he saw missing persons guinea pigs and clones who underwent experiments and so he went toward other laboratories and scattered buildings...

Using a flashlight from his belt the old files and computer systems cataloged in various ways and records of alien contacts the graphics and maps looked like solar systems erased and invaded conquered galaxies and alien shapes Enslaved.

And above all solar systems in complete disorder and under control of some alien gallows and apparently and even being under submission and slavery something that had the power to subdue the alien gallows and have over Brainiac control.

And he saw up computers old and new records and experiments of alien forms and above all unmapped galaxies and an immense planet that consisted of the coming of meteor showers and so he copied files and transferred data on his tablet Portable.

And so he looked around each of the technicians sedated and he saw his turn the computers and floating graphic screens.

And he was setting up a way to find other contagious kryptonites that spread through fertile land like genetically altered weeds...

Before he looked around him and saw the records he hid while seeing a security pass and thus returning minutes later in front of the computer he connected his tablet and along a data cable and thus a remote cable connector and several extensions.

And so your small remote device copying information directly via satellite to before someone else passes or laboratory guard and technician the tubes and cameras around you with people in suspended animation, at the old tables scattered with papers and Documents.

And that shouldn't be there he took pictures and more photos and kept it in his belt, he heard a noise and more other procedures and so he heard first of all security and more security.

And he fled he was chased by a creature arising from a cavity and a pipe connected to wires and extensive connectors cables and extended tubes and he observed minutes before running and starting the chase...

He ran when he heard an alarm siren and didn't get much chance of escaping and so in the middle of the starry night he ran away...

Batman ran through the corridors before entering a room and following through a compartment and climbing through a ventilation tube and so going through the extensive passage.

And it was to see on the bright and enlightened night of Metropolises following what would be the last research his biggest bother and his greatest discovery.

And then amid the extensive air pipe he was surprised, but before stole all his information and fled and thus crawling through the pipes and passageways.

And then he stopped he was surprised and jumped into a desert corridor and where he entered a room the immense installation of research and projects were what showed on the map

Two days later he was again in the middle of a party this was the day before his fucking partnership decision.

\- We're going to have to leave your party early, hopefully we'il see each other in the meeting room later we have urgent business to attend to. " He said.

"But we'll come back another hour later that we're going to do business. "Huang Di said so they revered and withdrew from the hall and so they left.

\- Right – Wayne said by passing his hand on his back of comfort but they were locators and so the looks crossed and went their separate ways from the millionaire.

Not waiting more than ten minutes without realizing that he was being monitored he left the hall going to the other room and closing the door and so he went to the clock and passing through the secret passage.

And down the stairs and then he and putting his armor leaving the services only by Alfred's orders that had passed him through the hall.

And so looking at the monitors and so their locators in the cave and looking at that seeing by monitors and cameras the exit of the cars of entrepreneurs and moving at high speed towards the old industrial city of the plant leaving the city.

And passing through today's abandoned old forest park just a forest with fences destroyed but far from the city to be a major problem and fenced dangerous animals and an equally abandoned former prison.

And he looked suspiciously seeing that some cameras had interference that area was out of signal by the large amount of radioactive echo.

And it was a perfect place for transactions, desovas and murders had wild animals or what was left of it actually coyote wolves wild dogs.

And there were other predators left over from the old forest park that like everything in Gotham apparently didn't have much future as a venture, with some abandoned buildings.

And they were covered in tree plant eras and partially destroyed covered by a thick forest an arid desert coming out of the abandoned forest without entrepreneurs and without vegetation covered by low-cutting plants and cacti.

And he soon after an abandoned nuclear power plant and destroyed only a few walls covered by era and plants.

And this site had exploded in the 1980s infecting former residents and destroying the ecosystem system and animal lives and other vegetation.

And it was an ancient Indian reserve and its caves are interconnected to the entrance of the cave with countless caves and entrances as if they were mazes to it got out of the chair where he was and headed to the car and then entering and connecting he followed up east of the ent Rada.

And so following the long corridor he walked out the old entrance of the forest passing through a waterfall and so he looked at the devices that signaled and saw the locator.

And driving through the old abandoned industrial center seeing the direction of the abandoned plant he looked and parked the car on a block several meters away and so he looked and followed by the old dry cornfield which was a devastated effect.

The old plant was as always remembered partially destroyed and ran using a batarangue and climbing through the destroyed buildings and gigantic trees born of an ancient attempt of the poisonous era to create a forest in that place and thus jumping between buildings and trees.

And he landed at the old plant and so passing the walkways and bridges hid by removing from his belt the flag and a monitor device.

And seeing the various devices of his own he looked and saw each of the three passing just below in the realrical part of the old construction.

And so looking down hidden in an old pillar he looked down and saw the three gathered talking to several bounty hunters.

And there were several armed men seemed angry and unable to hear their sensors and hearing devices didn't work.

And soon several Gotham police officers appeared he thought he was just the corrupt and then down a ramp and silently using the batarangue an old destroyed tunnel.

And he looked from another angle picking up his camera in his mascara he increased the preview by not working something was interfering so he hid in the shadows and watching each of the construction businessmen and a banker and even an employee of the Penguin.

And then if you realize how to look back at each of the prime businessmen looked towards him without realizing at that time it led to a flyer being thrown off the bridge before he fell he used the batarangue.

And then holding on managed to land on another lower bridge before he could adjust or even have balance was surprised by another fighter each mascaras of Japanese animals a monkey a cat a fox and a dragon.

And so they began to fight flying being played being surprised he fought dodged but caught him being held by two and punched by the other two he raised his legs and kicked using flexibility.

And pushing the men and jumping, but before he dodged several ninjas followed these with some bats and swords dodging others stopping with arm armor kicking flying and jumping and kicking towards the other men.

He pushed three men toward the room, but each emerged from a power plant entrance and pushed and kicked his punches were not enough for another pushed arose.

And so several of them containing zodiac animal masks several pairs a ninja behind the other several of them jumped at the same time upon him.

And then kicking and May the elusive tip pears and flying pushing him more and more toward the three men stopped watching.

And so when each of the men who beat him a punch in their faces and several in their stomachs lose air several feet away.

And then with a flying and pushing down that was pushed toward the feet of the middle man these looking and thus subjected to the ground being held and soon an apron man approached lowering him toward him with a syringe around his neck.

And when he was about to insert he regained his power with his body turned and kicked everyone around doubling in half he rode kicked and punched everyone at a decisive moment snapping the man in a coat.

And so fighting between them he dominated them and knocked out many of his opponents, but when he saw more he used his rope.

And so he pulled toward a platform and walking through a bridge where he ran and with a flare he fired his plane and seconds later ran toward his cave and so he looked towards the horizon.

He went towards the cave and entering and thus dealing with his injuries and soon after he accessed his computer and thus went on to investigate amid the investigation fell asleep in front of the computer.

And soon he ran toward work and soon he looked toward all his data and learned of a meeting between lords and lords and masters and various leaders from various organizations.

And these organizations were interesting ancient warriors from various ninja arts and bounty hunters their plans was simple to get to the site.

He was supposed to head towards the Chinese quarter where there would be the meeting of gun masters and masters in hidden arts he would go towards the site, the docks he knew this was a gimmick.

And either even a trap after all the same bargain or human smuggling of illegal Chinese who wanted to reach the land of prosperity and thus a new beginning in hidden arts that were not close to them, after all the great masters were here.

They would gather and choose new disciples around him those who craved the ancient and powerful gift of the art of ancient arcane and physical mystical knowledge, could not always happen in the same organization he addressed his bike and rode it.

And he came out of the cave toward all this and so walked through the docks and soon he looked around him and so he came down walked between the dark alleys when he was about to feel the sting he looked toward the center and fled he looked spying around him.

And then he followed the direction to the entrance he looked at his back and saw several people towards him following with old gun throws batons.

And several armaments as swords he looked towards him and was ready he would head towards the entrance and go through everything if he needed to.

He fought back and punched toward every opponent who came in his direction disarming in each breaking rifles and swords throwing them towards the river and thus throwing toward the wall and knocking out each opponent.

And his front where a circle of henchmen was formed and around taking one towards the leg and so his return all fell broken arms that will never be concerted again and so broke down the door and down the staircase

It was a lit spot several candlesticks and carpets scattered disciples and those who craved knowledge kneeling to low heads the four heavenly gods sitting on pillows.

And in the background and carpets and symbols of the four animals in each of their tunics and kimonos they were surrounded by bodyguards even if they did not need it, the place had the predominance of golden colors.

And also were red and white the symbol of the union of their guardians and ancient emperors and so around scattered weapons and Chinese ornaments and shields and small women in kimonos with food tray and loot in other trays.

He looked toward every person who appeared in front of him punches and kicks until reaching the end a long and immense meeting he looked toward all the old men who were still standing.

And also those who could still fight, his ceremonial clothes torn and thus showing with ancient Chinese symbols and kimonos he looked in his direction and saw spears and swords that every man wields in defense of his masters.

And the four men got up and asked with dignity.


	2. Chapter 2

13

Si Xiang - Yorokobi no 4 ten in kamigami - chapter 02

What do you want here, Batman? asked one of them.

Did you make your decision? - Asked

Then the bat man looked towards him and knelt instantly and said with his head down.

\- I implore you to humbly teach me your teachings I will do everything for every apprenticeship, each of your arts and so he looked towards him.

And moments passed and soon he heard raising their faces demonstrating unbelief and their physical expressions and their lips contracted.

Each of them licking his lips his eyes toward his muscular bodies and his physiognomies

\- Interesting... - I said. " It's going to be on our terms. " They said.

And he saw the tallest man among the four who wore their crimson robes and each of them came down from his accent and followed him and he was the first to go on his date and be accompanied by the other three.

And he approached him Huang Di and he took his arm and with a moan kissed him right in front of everyone and this kiss made him moan.

And being groped by voracious and insistent hands and when he thought he stopped after a second and looking for air the other by his side took it and he was kissed by another man changing his hand and groping him urgently and when he least expected he began to be sucked.

And he took his lips urgently and insistently and another came from behind lifting his blouse and sucking his neck and when he least hoped he was pulled by those hands and kissed.

And there were too many hands and mouths getting him excited and taking him from there and he felt a sting and thus falling into the darkness...

... Even when caught in the sleep-sick claws, Bruce could tell when something wasn't right.

It was a natural instinct that made your chest tighten, breathing shorten.

And it was something his unconscious mind was trained to recognize. Danger was near... Something said he shouldn't be okay, but whatever... Well, he shouldn't be here. Not like that...

... His eyelids opened, despite his weight. His eyes were more pronounced than they had the right to be, since they sought the surrounding darkness, for any imminent threat.

He didn't find anything.

A cover, he thought, he was taken away from the Chinese neighborhood or was still in the lair of criminals, one thing was certain, he was right besides unifying the companies unified the criminal factions.

And he was silent and empty. Weak moonlight drizzle entered through the panoramic windows, scaring away the shadows and illuminating.

And the dark space he felt intelligent and realized, was right, somehow with this alliance he would overthrow the alliance of international crime.

Then he was struck with a sudden conscience, and he felt a lot of things he knew he shouldn't be feeling.

First the last thing he remembered was that he shouldn't be in his uniform, did they wish they'd take off his mask or like to fuck in bat clothes, that was the general thought.

And he begged for teachings, second he was still wearing the bat' clothes, third that in fact if all that happened he would be in trouble if he hasn't been yet and didn't kill at the first opportunity.

And that would leave room to think, not be killed, especially he was in the hands of his suitors and finally he would be used as they wish after all, he was in his armor.

And apparently they had fetishes, and they were several mobsters, but still might be worth the try, after all they didn't kill him at the first opportunity they had and didn't do it then it really interesting.

Slowly awake whose heavy head hurt and his equally sore abdomen saw that by mirror in front of him an illuminated room with panoramic views saw that it was still in his mask and armor.

And his eyes recorded that he was in the residential building the great North tower and in some luxurious building, it was shown several miles away only a minimal tower.

And so he got up looking into the entrances he saw that there were jars and he was lying on a king size bed in the center of an immense room with mirrors.

And he got up and walked through the room driving staggering to the closed balcony and the stained glass window several curtains and thick, long shutters covering what looked like glass or windows as he approached.

And something caught his eye the other very high open windows seeing each of the towers in the distance and before he could do something else the four men entered the environment.

And so he saw that each of the men had a hungry look towards him seeing something from a xicara each looking towards him saw his sleeves of his armor.

And moving away toward something to use he saw that his belt had been removed there were several blood test devices scattered around him and then the middle one said first.

\- Let it be clear that we don't need to take away your mask to find out who you do and, why we already know, we use it as a form of important respect in the faction. " I said.

"They don't need to know who you are.

"We have it as a form of respect. " I said.

"The great Batman, you know where we are, and it went beyond knowing our secrets. " He said.

And his breathing got stuck in his throat staring toward each of the men.

"If we needed to kill you, we'd have done it by now and apparently it was amazing to find out that you and Bruce Wayne. " I said.

– And what's being difficult and removing your mask, we have a lot of things that could make it easier, but nothing if you buy DNA or digital tests. "He said with a smile.

\- So you didn't know it, it was a bluff. " Said looking at each

\- Then why... - And he asked with apprehension and waiting for answers.

"You could have broken up with me. " He said.

"You could have killed me by now. I'd say it.

– They could already have authority.

"I came to you with spontaneous and free will. " said.

\- You surprised us... - It said well...

" Said _Sun Wukong_ approaching dangerously to his right. – Imagine how surprised we were when we found out that our new partner.

\- And the man who beat up fighters and our countless guards knocking them unconscious was actually Batman.

And this one who broke into our meeting would be very implicating and many people would be suspicious and thousands of questions would arise if Bruce Wayne disappeared along with Batman mainly with our coming to Gotham City. " I said.

And we figured that this wasn't good we wouldn't be winning anything and neither would he and how influential we would get if he didn't interfere more in our plans. - It said

\- You come to our home and ask for teaching... - He said.

" What can we teach that it is worth your possible death so much? " He asked.

\- You could have come in your civilian identity, actually we were waiting for you in our mansion. " I said.

" Batman lucky blow.

Slowly Huang Di approached every step he took toward his direction Batman walked away were at that time being pressed on the wall amid a failed attempt to move away.

And pushing Huang Di there was the beginning of a fight he tried to use a porem push was subdued by a forging arm toward cheering behind his back.

And he tried to unwind, but was pushed toward the wall being pushing with his hips but pushed again.

And being pressed with the body of the taller man pressing with his groin his breath in his throat he felt that Huang Di's penis was hard on his back pressing.

\- I came here of my own free will...

" I want to learn. "Said the dark knight with all the dignity gathered at that time.

\- We could just kill you, but when we realize we have ourselves in our hands, but there are more things implying many questions... - He said.

" There are so many possibilities. " He said.

\- Such as... - Said Batman being turned and erected with violence and he was pressed on the wall and his arms erected and attached to the bark of his head.

\- You realize that the more people you save the more crimes you dent the more enemies you create, and knowing what more allies you have, well. - - It said.

" You also create admirers. " I said.

\- You create a legion of followers and countless details. " I said.

" You create a wave of people who respect you as much as the greatest detective in the world. " I said.

" Your mind, your knowledge. " I said.

And approaching dangerously his lips from his lip-to-lip face his breaths the air around him.

– The more allies the more enemies you have and the weaker you become the weak people makes you weak.

– We found out that there are many, but many an affiliate organization many people who could disappear. " I said.

" And so many other criminal organizations that would love to have Batman in their hands. " I said.

\- Or rather, having as a spy the master of disguises Batman in our midst. " I said.

\- Many of them with family members and their members who went to jail, others who lost a lot of money and so many others who would keep their identities secret, but now they are no longer... - He said

"Not to mention how we would be in having Batman on our side. " I said.

– The most successful possibilities on our side. " I said.

\- But unconditionally of this the more you act the more you save everyone the greatest detective in the world yet and a human yet a human who has faced gods rivaled several of them. " I said.

And faced alien gods demons and meta-beings as to eat, yet you and a simple human a fragile human. " I said.

"And this one day would die and it would just be insect food, but yet you have admirers... – He said.

"Why would he come to us...

\- No and that simple, I'il do anything...

\- You could just disappear... - He said

\- If you think threatening me will solve me or it would end...

He was interrupted by a finger on his lips.

"Imagine having me by your side... - Said the bat man.

\- You're a master of strategy. " I said. - You think wrong, but intriguing your thoughts... - Commented more for you than for your captive.

\- You leave me full of admiration. " I said.

\- We're not threatening we're noting the obvious I'm saying its inevitable end, that we could make a deal, you would one day die there would be nothing left.

\- And what does this story you say have to do with it? " asked.

\- yes, no wonder you came to us. " I said.

\- No wonder the eastern union wants to get into Bruce Wayne's pants so much, no and even. "I said slapping your buttocks.

\- That's interesting and even normal, I'm going to die. " He said.

"I know that and you wouldn't just want to see the obvious. " He said.

– Imagine having the mighty Batman, in your hands of spontaneous will free will and total free will.

Everything, that's interesting. "He said - You can't be trusted... - He said.

\- In fact both you and others actually want as you to postpone the inevitable that everything goes well you will never die. "He said with a lascivious smile towards him.

What do you want in return? "Batman said with sawn teeth.

What do we want? "The man asked.

\- You wouldn't be in that intense litany if you didn't want to kill me, whatever you could do about it if you wanted to have done it by now. " I said.

" What's the bargain. " He said.

"I also know that people like you wouldn't do anything without cards in their hand, after all how long it took for me to wake up. " I said.

And you prepare whatever you were up to, you actually took my associates. – Finding the obvious

\- And an interesting question and an irrefutable logic. - The Four exchanged glances and said together.

"And this and Batman, always ahead, always a card in hand.

" We know we're up to something, but we still don't know what. " I said.

\- What do you want in return. " Repeated the Dark Knight.

You, you. "They said each beside him.

What is it? And he asked.

We're going to be clear. - Said Yù Huánge.

– We don't want you to interfere with our organization anymore, not directly, anything of your associates interfere with our business. " I said.

And since apparently they also have no evidence and nothing that incriminates us first because of the health of each of them knife. " I said.

– And whatever you think is best to interfere or put bugs or microphones.

Batman writhed, but was pressed again.

" You understood us. " I said looking at Batman. "Think about it we can end the lives of each of them. "It said in his ear.

"But to be clearer, you should measure your words as you want so much power and do everything to do. - I said

\- If so, they would have done it by now, not coming to me. " Rosnou Batman.

\- Making a proposal for dirty sex. " He said growling in his directions.

\- Then you are the source of our desires and longings for both Batman and Bruce Wayne. " I said.

– And our motivation our obsession, you and our source of obsession and we want you as our partner, served on a silver tray.

\- The rare jewel the unusual beauty. " He said by observing every movement.

"We realized that you would never get in our business. " I said.

– And then you just need to agree not to enter any of our affairs meeting that you don't agree to just receive the money and be a good playboy that the icing on the cake, from our organization.

– You will always be close to us always by our side when asked to tell you that you do not interfere in our business you will spend your life being Batman, but you will attend some meetings. " I said.

" And that's when you're properly trained. "I said look.

– And often those who know how to do something for us will be your teachers, your teachers in training as soon as you pay for your registration as soon as you pay us daily and do us the favor of being our companion...

\- We will teach you the path of immortality, contrary to what Batman and Bruce Wayne all think in one, each of them are not immortal but with a right push. " I said. - And

you will become immortal as we will find a way to be superior to all your opponents and one day you will be immortal and you will not look at the path of mortals once and eventually choose the last resource.

\- I'm not going to kill anyone.

\- You don't have to kill just be a good detective. - Said _Sun Wukong_

\- How about we're clearer. " Huang Di said with a remote control he lifted the shutters and so he raised revealing huge big screens.

And this one that showed scattered cameras around monitoring everyone around each of them Batgirl what it seemed to show hours ago in her house removing her clothes and showing to be Barbara Gordon.

Jason Todd the Red Hood, the former Ricardito red archer, Stellar and, Robin his son Damiam, Grayson Grayson the Night Wing and Red Robin Tim Drake, and even Commissioner Gordon each of them fighting around with other hooded around the city.

And some people gagged their blindfolded and trapped in vertical stretchers in hospitals and other locations.

And so the walls silenced themselves without their masks and covered in bruises each of them he saw being rescued and taken into his homes he looked around him.

\- You must have caught them hours ago, apparently I was more than five hours unconscious. " I said.

And so I think they want to show gallows by inflicting pain and kidnapping them and hurting their egos and me. " He said angrily.

" But apparently this is ridiculous and without any motivation.

\- We don't intend to hurt your associates, just show obvious to show how easy it would be to blackmail such people, but we won't.

\- How noble you are no and even. " Said Batman.

In separate cubicles, but with illuminated glasses, they were gagged and beaten trapped standing on stretchers with probes in their veins some police officers and so many other users he looked around.

"Well thought out we have them right here to be very clear and we don't need more incentives and approaching like their cousins in their ear each whispering in their ears and talking at the same time.

\- You know, they can't see us, but we can see them. "The man said.

–If all goes well none of them will know that they have been trapped and gagged by an unknown enemy and sometimes they will not remember any situation.

\- We want to take away your virginity. " He said.

" Do you accept, Batman? Asked.

Why wouldn't I take it? " Refuted the bat man.

Getting a collective laugh.

The tongues and lips on his face and heard among herds.

\- And we will always meet and show you how and have a man between your legs. " He said.

And as much as Batman and like Bruce Wayne. " I said.

– And today you can decide a long and promising relationship or if you slip will have in your hands the death of so many innocent people. " I said.

And perhaps we can share with you our secret of immortality. " Sun Wukong said.

" We will have you willingly or strength, even if by the visa and willingly.

" Which do you prefer dark knight? " asked.

It was not something to stop and think everything would change at that moment - The release you know that there is nothing but a good bargain, - He said.

And I'm going to do whatever you want. " Said Batman. Feeling Sun Wukong approaching further and lowering his calcas, his cousins on the left undid his calcas that slipped to his ankles next to his boxers.

And if heced lining up forging his open legs rubbing his penises he looked scared before he could say something he saw the curtains closed and thus a frictional movement and frottage.

And between his penispressing on the wall rubbing their bodies and penis before making more noises his lips were touched and he pulled his chin up and claimed his lips.

And feeling their warm bodies in languid and constant movements they moved and so before they finished their tongue invaded their mouth fighting for dominance and walking through the inside of their mouth.

And so he felt saliva escape from his mouth being bitten and sucked with gallows he saw and felt every force that moved and before anything separated his decomted breath.

And he pushed him from the wall throwing him to the ground and four and Huang Di with his undone calcas kneeling in front of his front grabbed his chin and put pushing toward lining to swallow his penis.

And his eyes increased and so without any ceremony he swallowed a penis twice the size of his, thick and wet and his underwear calcas.

And his boots were ripped from his body by each of the men behind him raised his legs.

And while he was forced to suck the penis from one of the cousins and felt Sun Wukong right behind him separating his legs and licking his entrance.

And he sucked and spit in his entrance his anus being lubricated with tongues and soon fingers he tried to turn around.

And his face was being held by the hands of the man to whom he swallowed his penis.

And his fingers caressed his face and pulled toward the penis soon hearing a suction noise and an open product he felt something damp entering was Sun Wukong's tongue.

And he shoved his tongue and pulled out sucking and licking his hitched breath choking on the process of sucking penis and choking with every push of his tongue in his anus.

And he felt being filled with wet fingers and ice cream pressing inserting with something cold and damp coming in and out kneading and separating his buttocks and squeezing.

And he saw the other cousin Yù Huánge squeezing his buttocks biting and licking rising on top of him while it was penetrated by long, wide fingers with an icy liquid.

And he felt biting his shoulder lifting his chest from the armor and pulling up to his pectoral, he felt climbing on top of him by pushing away his legs and squeezing and pinching his nipples.

And while they were pulling out their mask behind their heads.

And while he was choking dangerously he saw scream stars strangled a hot body over his and saw his penis filling with semen and releasing his mouth.

And soon his mask with his pectoral were ripped from his body while he was fucked with his fingers and he felt scissor his anus.

And his anus was being penetrated and her buttocks held and separated being fucked with gallows with fingers.

And it was tingling and beating and hitting inside him being pushed and pulled at every thrust of his fingers and semen dripping from his mouth.

Her screams were treble to each of the stockings biting her ass and sucking every part of his buttock squeezing around the penis.

And stocking him with gallows he then saw stars waves of electricity running through his body with every stocky pounding and hitting the same point where he made him scream and scream.

Choking up and lowering his head. " Please... Slowly

His strangled screams and soon stars feeling faster and faster he felt pulling from inside him and pulling and then moaning and screaming at every stock.

Each jerk investing and pushing stocking holding their hips with each thrust with gallows resfoging and choking.

And every stocking several skin slaps against skin biting skin and sucking your neck and squeezing your hip every pass each pushing each stock.

Spurring a bundle of nerves that made him choke and scream to see waves stars and more waves of electricity walking through his body his strangled screams holding his penis.

And he was pumping him with strength and ferocity licking and kissing his neck and stroking his body his penis widening and widening his entrance with every deep stockthat roamed all his walls.

And he was investing inside him and he was shaking and feeling every spasm at every onslaught and thus squeezing around and pumping his penis hard at every stock.

And they came with more of his screams and groans and the roars of the man on top of him until screaming and screaming strangled and choking on every stock.

And he was hugging his hips and squeezing pumping his penis until with each stockscreaming and moaning spasms with each onslaught until that with a big onslaught he screamed and had an orgasm falling into darkness...


	3. Chapter 3

11

Si Xiang Yorokobi no 4 ten in kamigami chapter 03

Slowly lifting his drowsy body and eventually he fell back to bed and there above his head on the ceiling had a huge mirror seeing his nudity felt heavy his mouth had a bitter taste and his bulbous tongue.

And that's what I thought, he was feeling the taste of sperm inside his mouth.

And he was no longer in his armor, belt and his cape or gloves and his legs and arms were open and long curtains and mirrors and everything was attached to the ceiling looking he was in a fourth Chinese ceremonial style.

And continuing he was looking and kept lying on top of a bed, is with flaming sheets and soon one sitting in front of him was and two beside him equally muscular.

And the four men sitting with legs crossed with identical kimonos of the same black color and sipping tea staring at him seeing that he looked at each of the men the center said.

\- You guys are great for Chinese. " he said.

And getting joint laughs.

Each of them had an arm curled around the bare waist like an iron snake, their fingers massaging smooth circular lines on their protruding hip.

And passing each of them his hands by his little and massaging and biting his neck each on one side and the south, passing his hands on his legs climbing up his knees and biting his calf and massaging.

And while hands were massaging their testicles...

And he stopped breathing when he felt his own penis harden and the muffled breaths opening.

And their hands opening their legs and soon he felt hot air in his testicles and penises and hot salivas passing through each of his nerve breath centers.

And rolling all around your neck, your chest hard and hot and fuck there pinching your nipples and biting them and molded to a submissive position and being handled around them.

His brain stuttered, it took a painfully long second for him to restart.

And he screamed...

\- Finally awake, Bruce? "The man said behind him and thus a slight bite and the other two got out of bed and sitting in a chair with his legs open and masturbating pumping his penis each.

That voice. That sinful voice full of pleasure and dark promises.

Bruce got stiff, full of fire he knew there would be the next round, his eyes.

And their penis was appearing big enough to hurt.

Because for God's sake! Was it Huang Di who wanted to have sex with him in a room wherever he went? How did he get there where he was getting himself, would he survive that round of sex?

Where I am. " He asked.

When did they bring me here? - Asked

You're in my bed! "He was hugging him.

Holding him. – How and beautiful man you and a little preliminary and a fun. " He said.

And perhaps another strong fuck is necessary to calm down. " Said Yù Huánge from afar licking his lips.

"Yes, we let them go. " I said.

– Well kept and drugged in their own beds. " I said.

And that was a question he didn't ask...

\- You're not happy to see me - We must tell ourselves to feel inside you more often. - The Chinese sang.

Bruce could feel those fleshy lips swidden at him every slippery word.

That's all I had.

He fell to the side of the bed and curled him was hugged and groped a knock several feet away from his heart galloping.

Until he remembered his situation with the mafia Chinese cousins

At your service. " You've forgotten what Bruce promised

He purred, his tongue popping loudly on the 't'.

\- I don't have a short-term memory loss. " Bruce said.

\- Well - said the bigger man he still looked with an expression of hunger towards him.

And turning his face saw the other two pumping their own penis sitting each on a couch with open legs looking with satisfaction.

And he started pumping his penis...

And he got stiff.

He conical those hands on his penis, everything vibrated him by sticking his hands in his abused hole...

And when he moaned and out in concise silence.

There were many questions to ask, answers that must be demanding.

How did he get into an apartment he thought after an orgasm he could pass out long enough to get to another apartment.

And in the end they managed to catch him and it being washed to another room, in an illuminated cover would she supposedly impenetrable?

How he knew where to find each of his associates.

As he discovers the true identity of the Dark Knight, beyond and clear DNA tests and as to gotham city, he would be safe while he was entertaining Chinese mobsters.

And you didn't need DNA tests your best kept secret anyway?

How the hell would he discover the identities of his allies?

If then how did they get the cameras scattered?

And how long did it take to lock up and wash everyone unconsciousness?

\- Did the cat eat your tongue, Brucey my cat? - Huang Di laughed humorously, his cynical smile and lips curled with a smile a hungry expression like that was usual lighting and the fact that he had a sinful smile of Colgate white teeth.

Contaminated with something darker and more sensual and perverse that involved his body waves of pleasure pain and doubts were mixed into one layer.

\- Or maybe I should use your own title, um? Batman. - His voice was nothing more than a primal grunt when speaking of the vigilante's namesake, and sent a shiver in the spine as Bruce curled.

\- I don't know what you're talking about.

Not now you took away my mask, my virginity and my utter shame, - Huang Di laughed loudly, throwing himself on his back.

\- And I thought my jokes were bad. He howled.

Faster than Bruce could have predicted he said toward him.

Don't do that. Don't lie. For me. - He enounced every word with touch on his lips, and it was all Bruce could do to keep going from fighting back.

" You want sex, or meaningless conversation, - Rosnou,

\- It's not enough just to have my body, my loyalty to my virginity, you want to stick shit in my ears.

He remembered that he didn't need the suit to be better than Huang Di.

He was still Batman, with or without the hood and cape.

\- I can see through his beautiful yummy face of billionaire with fire, Bruce.

This life, it just doesn't fit you, you like to have wild rough sex. Huang Di was crouching in front of him now, a few inches between them.

His gaze was intense and evaluation and very blue.

\- And, uh, you don't exactly have the most loyal group of employees. He laughed.

There was only one person outside his inner circle who knew Batman's true identity.

Coleman Reese. He breathed. "He was a single person who would be enough to incriminate and enough to be an informant.

And even some of the criminals who in turn would be revealing secrets from Batman's Wayne company.

\- This is not difficult, to be able to find each of their associates was not difficult, there were people like Coleman Reese who were easy to bribe need not even threat after all lived the basis of money.

\- But that doesn't make any difference. " Batman said.

Don't you? asked Huang Di.

\- You think I wouldn't predict this, Coleman Reese and a treacherous rat he and like most of gotham's manholes' rats. " Bruce said.

" I don't do anything i don't have two steps ahead of, and it doesn't fall headlong into any game. "He said towards him.

\- That's the little rat he was whining while the mighty Batman was unconscious in our hands, and then we got them at our meeting. " I said.

And he was terrified some of them thought they were not the real one, Batman, others fled with their tails between their legs. - He said with disgust.

And some were thinking to be a trap orchestrated by the great knight of darkness. " He said.

\- And finding out where your associates would be, it wasn't hard, but none of them were prepared for us. " He said.

\- I never tell anyone my plans. " Bruce said.

\- It didn't take long, some grenades and even money we diverted and some companies and cops so we figured out how to find in their homes and hideouts, each of them and take you away. " I said.

And we know that you set up for each of them to be caught, they seemed to be prepared or better waiting for their chagada. " He said.

\- That was at that time, you sent information, where we caught them, too easy, and he sang to me, so...

Sweetly as to Commissioner Gordon a sign lit and enough to pick him up on the roof, we took each of them and discovered his wiretaps and destroyed each of them - He mocked.

"But we know it was too late, we can't stop everything from happening, we can't stop them from having wiretaps in each of our organizations, but we can control you on the basis of blackmail and death of each of them. " I said.

And you may not like any of them or even trust, but not and good at dealing with death, not and even, but we will kill each of them if you don't behave.

\- Maybe it was the alarming lack of sleep, the recent fuck, which had to be, definitely was, but Huang Di seemed upset by unwillingness and lack of reaction.

Or an angry expression or conflicting emotion and even the fear of dying for him from Reese's arrest. Bruce frowned and constantly advanced his way back. Huang Di was unstable at best.

Without the protection of his Kevlar, he was not comfortable with his proximity except for a good fuck.

\- He looked up at that pale white face with fleshy lips and firm features eyes pulled with body of great musculature he had firm physiognomy and his musculature of a sculptural body.

And at that moment he felt a load of animosity, mixed with horny and internal thirst for pleasure, which he possessed, he could accept to be fucked, but.

And not humiliated the less they waited he would take revenge against these shits, but they would discover his tricks and learn from the masters.

\- Don't think you can say everything you think, don't think I'm trapped, that I can't form a plan. "He said noting Huang Di's evil gaze.

While a look would have sent criminal more emprate into darkness, run scared with his tails between his legs.

Either even to prison or run as if he escaped from hell while still hiding in a shadow, which earned him an open beam of Huang Di.

\- I would never think otherwise, even though I have an agreement with you, even if we are in society, I will never have complete confidence, I know you have plans, hidden plans.

And that you're hiding a lot more what you look like and I know you're using your associates. "He said with a growl and touching his face and holding on to his chin.

Do you want to talk or fuck? " Batman asked.

"I didn't come here to hear this conversation, or you do something or get out of the top. " I said with a growl.

Don't be so nervous, Bruce. I just want us to have some fun?

\- He trickled sinful air and danger, his totally white face seemed to be buzzing inside Bruce repressed a grunt.

\- So I suggest you find an amusement park.

\- He screamed in ill-marked rage.

"That's not funny and the fucking fuck deal. " Roared.

He wiped a tear of lie from the corner of his eye, and popped his lips in open enthusiasm.

\- That just wouldn't be the same without you, Bruce. I thought we could stay and meet each other for a while.

That carmim smile widened, those hands were suddenly on top of him.

A surprised breathy hiss escaped from him when he felt his hot fingers fastening around his biceps.

\- Don't think I won't know your steps, don't think that at any point I won't be able to discover your tricks. " He said.

Good luck with that. "He said with fury.

\- I hope you find yourself sitting down while I pull away with your dick, and find out with time. " He said with a smile.

\- Treacherous boy. " I said. - I know you're hiding something, but I don't know what. - His gaze went from a madman to a deep fear and then to pleasure.

\- Your struggle and your ego makes me more like fucking your ass. " He said.

\- So... - he said. What are you waiting for? He asked.

\- You want to get fucked, so let's fuck. "He said with his hands on him.

" That's not what you want. " He asked.

Huang Di moaning and gesturing lasciviously.

\- But you're gloomy and persuasive and yummy, you, you and very sinful smart...

And so yummy my cousin said you're as sweet and tight as a hot peach

\- Huang Di had played against the coffee table, standing on top of him from the front on fronts rubbing his penises

\- You are ... Perfect. " Said hungry

Bruce paled.

\- ... What is it? - His voice was low and panting, and he hated his sound.

Slowly and deliberately, Huang Di dragged his eyes down his length.

It was then Bruce suddenly remembered how naked and vulnerable he was and that it would be interesting a cat and mouse fight...

His face got hot under intense scrutiny.

\- I didn't lie you know. When I said you completed me.

\- I meant every word. - His tone was strangely soft.

You and me, we... Three... Four of us... Each of us and every day of our agreement - Huang Di said.

We are the perfect union between teacher and student, you will be our lover our disciple and learn all our teachings and breaking will be for all eternity our fuck toy. " I said.

\- And for hours and hours. Huang Di was about to whisper.

" You will be fucked hard, vary and several times have a penis inside you, to know how to teach. " He said.

And it was like you...

And it was like and having a man between his legs, marking and completing making him enjoy for hours. " He said.

And to the point of begging and fainting. " He said.

And Bruce was stunned in silence, these words touching sharply in his ears.

It was strenuous and scary and at the same time crazy will to feel the moment he felt the pleasure desire.

– Completing our circle a perfect soul mate our succubi, our little hidden pleasure.

And climbing up him to hear the man say things like that.

His inner bat was a mess, shaking in his mental cage.

\- You're so happy and so eager to fuck. " I said.

– Sex is a different thing none of us and a soul mate, I just made a deal...

\- He was silenced by a pair of fleshy lips invading his mouth by walking through his tongue through every part of his mouth breaking against his own. A foreign tongue filled his mouth and teeth.

And they were sinking into his lower lip. It was latent and sudden and aggressive at best.

A frightened noise trembled in the back of his throat, and Huang Di was very happy to swallow it up kissing and licking and biting and rubbing their bodies.

Those hot hands dragging down their sides squeezing and massaging their hips, squeezing each of their buttocks and slapping small tapas.

And kneading his asses rummaging and groping each of them and squeezing his ass holding him and burning palms seemed on fire, leaving an abnormal heat trail in his wake.

He was being pushed to the coffee table even harder, with his back bowing against the wooden edge.

Bruce was lost to this new whirlwind - teeth, fingers, tongue.

And for a brief moment, but he came back to himself in a moment of relentless lucidity. His anger roared to new heights.

He shook his head back, breaking intimate contact with an irregular sigh, before having again his lips crushed by man Huang Di's is slinghigh.

The world got bright and blurry, and he could feel his brain jumping over his stem. Huang Di dropped a bite and started kissing and sucking again.

And his tongue invading his mouth and licking and biting his lips feeling the fire and lava invading his body he removed by rubbing his limbs.

"You're so hot, Bruce. - He sucked him sucking on his nipples his kisses sucking his neck and so he pushed him.

And the shortness of breath prevented him from standing he staggered back into a disoriented emotion.

Bruce felt being breaking lights and stars on the edges of his eyes the man sucking his nipples by squeezing and sucking he moaned his legs open.

And then he moaned and pushed the man they separated he stopped briefly each looking at himself.

Do you want me? " Asked lascivious.

\- Willingly, I want your ass.

"You want to fuck me willingly. " He asked.

With my soul. " Rosnou Huang Di.

"Since you want my body so much and want to get inside me. " He asked.

\- Teach me how and have a man between my legs, doesn't he? " He asked.

And that's what I want most. " He said vigorously and with erect penis.

So since you want me. - I said

"You're going to have to catch me. –

When he ran towards him and so Bruce ran from him

Just as he ran turning right a hallucinated handle run pushing and pulling when he moaned and was pressed by Huang Di crashed at him from behind. A surprised scream escaped him.

And how they were both sent sprawling to the ground. Bruce lay face down on the legal mahogany, the hard weight of his enemy winding against him.

The sensation of his mouth lips pushing him to the ground licking and sucking groping his body biting his neck and sucking his neck like a real vampire.

And he prensed him to the floor by massaging and groping his ass separating his cheeks and licking and biting his hips down to his buttocks and separating the cheeks from his ass.

And that's when he felt something cold steel got to know himself over the sensitive length of his spine. Bruce got tense when did he get a knife?

Huang Di smiled maliciously, as he dragged the favorite blade down the beautiful back.

He observed in absolute hunger as each, individual muscle seemed to tremble under the light touch of conical steel.

What the hell are you?

\- Just imagine, playing cat and mouse, don't try anything no more surprise me, and don't try to move. " He said.

\- I really don't want you to get hurt. Bruce. Huang Di laughed. It was a dark, silent sound that had Bruce holding his breath.

He felt fingers mapping the back of her thighs, and the moist warmth of a tongue tracing the cut of his shoulder.

His breathing got stuck in his throat.

The knife was just barely grazing the superficial dip from his lower back, and just as he was thinking of something totally suicidal, but soon he had dropped the instrument somewhere listening to the tinkling of the metal.

He turned moments a second watching the man himself plucking his own calca on top of a naked and embarrassed Bruce paled to a healthy tone.

He was naked under neath him the chinese pervertHuang Di - he laughed with prominent lips

\- Eh heh heh! Oh man, Brucey! Look at this beautiful body you're hiding from me.

Bruce could hear him licking his lips, and that caused his blood to burn.

\- I think you deserve some punishment, don't you? "What was it like to feel my cousin inside you he said you were wonderful and tight not and even, Brucey?

He said it was like being swallowed by a sense of darkness a shipwreck. - It said

There were his hands on his hips, pulling him in his hands and knees getting four on the floor.

What the hell do you think you're doing? - He growled, getting ready to attack.

Knife or no knife, he was not about to establish in silence and take any punishment that Huang Di had in mind.

The next words of the Chinese mafia samurai had made their blood on ice in their veins.

\- I would think carefully about your next step, Bruce. I'm sure Alfred or any baby bat or any of his allies or relatives. " I said.

And who knows even Commissioner Gordon would not want to pay the price for his bad behavior. - Huang Di muttered against the shell of his ear.

Bruce hardened his heart by beating a bloody tattoo against his chest.

Bruce inhaved abruptly. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

He could not let this situation get out of control his seductive aura was trapped inside him and his pleasure and all the aroma that impregnated his back, his plan depended on that he felt responsible.


	4. Chapter 4

11

Si Xiang Yorokobi no 4 ten in kamigami chapter 03

Slowly lifting his drowsy body and eventually he fell back to bed and there above his head on the ceiling had a huge mirror seeing his nudity felt heavy his mouth had a bitter taste and his bulbous tongue.

And that's what I thought, he was feeling the taste of sperm inside his mouth.

And he was no longer in his armor, belt and his cape or gloves and his legs and arms were open and long curtains and mirrors and everything was attached to the ceiling looking he was in a fourth Chinese ceremonial style.

And continuing he was looking and kept lying on top of a bed, is with flaming sheets and soon one sitting in front of him was and two beside him equally muscular.

And the four men sitting with legs crossed with identical kimonos of the same black color and sipping tea staring at him seeing that he looked at each of the men the center said.

\- You guys are great for Chinese. " he said.

And getting joint laughs.

Each of them had an arm curled around the bare waist like an iron snake, their fingers massaging smooth circular lines on their protruding hip.

And passing each of them his hands by his little and massaging and biting his neck each on one side and the south, passing his hands on his legs climbing up his knees and biting his calf and massaging.

And while hands were massaging their testicles...

And he stopped breathing when he felt his own penis harden and the muffled breaths opening.

And their hands opening their legs and soon he felt hot air in his testicles and penises and hot salivas passing through each of his nerve breath centers.

And rolling all around your neck, your chest hard and hot and fuck there pinching your nipples and biting them and molded to a submissive position and being handled around them.

His brain stuttered, it took a painfully long second for him to restart.

And he screamed...

\- Finally awake, Bruce? "The man said behind him and thus a slight bite and the other two got out of bed and sitting in a chair with his legs open and masturbating pumping his penis each.

That voice. That sinful voice full of pleasure and dark promises.

Bruce got stiff, full of fire he knew there would be the next round, his eyes.

And their penis was appearing big enough to hurt.

Because for God's sake! Was it Huang Di who wanted to have sex with him in a room wherever he went? How did he get there where he was getting himself, would he survive that round of sex?

Where I am. " He asked.

When did they bring me here? - Asked

You're in my bed! "He was hugging him.

Holding him. – How and beautiful man you and a little preliminary and a fun. " He said.

And perhaps another strong fuck is necessary to calm down. " Said Yù Huánge from afar licking his lips.

"Yes, we let them go. " I said.

– Well kept and drugged in their own beds. " I said.

And that was a question he didn't ask...

\- You're not happy to see me - We must tell ourselves to feel inside you more often. - The Chinese sang.

Bruce could feel those fleshy lips swidden at him every slippery word.

That's all I had.

He fell to the side of the bed and curled him was hugged and groped a knock several feet away from his heart galloping.

Until he remembered his situation with the mafia Chinese cousins

At your service. " You've forgotten what Bruce promised

He purred, his tongue popping loudly on the 't'.

\- I don't have a short-term memory loss. " Bruce said.

\- Well - said the bigger man he still looked with an expression of hunger towards him.

And turning his face saw the other two pumping their own penis sitting each on a couch with open legs looking with satisfaction.

And he started pumping his penis...

And he got stiff.

He conical those hands on his penis, everything vibrated him by sticking his hands in his abused hole...

And when he moaned and out in concise silence.

There were many questions to ask, answers that must be demanding.

How did he get into an apartment he thought after an orgasm he could pass out long enough to get to another apartment.

And in the end they managed to catch him and it being washed to another room, in an illuminated cover would she supposedly impenetrable?

How he knew where to find each of his associates.

As he discovers the true identity of the Dark Knight, beyond and clear DNA tests and as to gotham city, he would be safe while he was entertaining Chinese mobsters.

And you didn't need DNA tests your best kept secret anyway?

How the hell would he discover the identities of his allies?

If then how did they get the cameras scattered?

And how long did it take to lock up and wash everyone unconsciousness?

\- Did the cat eat your tongue, Brucey my cat? - Huang Di laughed humorously, his cynical smile and lips curled with a smile a hungry expression like that was usual lighting and the fact that he had a sinful smile of Colgate white teeth.

Contaminated with something darker and more sensual and perverse that involved his body waves of pleasure pain and doubts were mixed into one layer.

\- Or maybe I should use your own title, um? Batman. - His voice was nothing more than a primal grunt when speaking of the vigilante's namesake, and sent a shiver in the spine as Bruce curled.

\- I don't know what you're talking about.

Not now you took away my mask, my virginity and my utter shame, - Huang Di laughed loudly, throwing himself on his back.

\- And I thought my jokes were bad. He howled.

Faster than Bruce could have predicted he said toward him.

Don't do that. Don't lie. For me. - He enounced every word with touch on his lips, and it was all Bruce could do to keep going from fighting back.

" You want sex, or meaningless conversation, - Rosnou,

\- It's not enough just to have my body, my loyalty to my virginity, you want to stick shit in my ears.

He remembered that he didn't need the suit to be better than Huang Di.

He was still Batman, with or without the hood and cape.

\- I can see through his beautiful yummy face of billionaire with fire, Bruce.

This life, it just doesn't fit you, you like to have wild rough sex. Huang Di was crouching in front of him now, a few inches between them.

His gaze was intense and evaluation and very blue.

\- And, uh, you don't exactly have the most loyal group of employees. He laughed.

There was only one person outside his inner circle who knew Batman's true identity.

Coleman Reese. He breathed. "He was a single person who would be enough to incriminate and enough to be an informant.

And even some of the criminals who in turn would be revealing secrets from Batman's Wayne company.

\- This is not difficult, to be able to find each of their associates was not difficult, there were people like Coleman Reese who were easy to bribe need not even threat after all lived the basis of money.

\- But that doesn't make any difference. " Batman said.

Don't you? asked Huang Di.

\- You think I wouldn't predict this, Coleman Reese and a treacherous rat he and like most of gotham's manholes' rats. " Bruce said.

" I don't do anything i don't have two steps ahead of, and it doesn't fall headlong into any game. "He said towards him.

\- That's the little rat he was whining while the mighty Batman was unconscious in our hands, and then we got them at our meeting. " I said.

And he was terrified some of them thought they were not the real one, Batman, others fled with their tails between their legs. - He said with disgust.

And some were thinking to be a trap orchestrated by the great knight of darkness. " He said.

\- And finding out where your associates would be, it wasn't hard, but none of them were prepared for us. " He said.

\- I never tell anyone my plans. " Bruce said.

\- It didn't take long, some grenades and even money we diverted and some companies and cops so we figured out how to find in their homes and hideouts, each of them and take you away. " I said.

And we know that you set up for each of them to be caught, they seemed to be prepared or better waiting for their chagada. " He said.

\- That was at that time, you sent information, where we caught them, too easy, and he sang to me, so...

Sweetly as to Commissioner Gordon a sign lit and enough to pick him up on the roof, we took each of them and discovered his wiretaps and destroyed each of them - He mocked.

"But we know it was too late, we can't stop everything from happening, we can't stop them from having wiretaps in each of our organizations, but we can control you on the basis of blackmail and death of each of them. " I said.

And you may not like any of them or even trust, but not and good at dealing with death, not and even, but we will kill each of them if you don't behave.

\- Maybe it was the alarming lack of sleep, the recent fuck, which had to be, definitely was, but Huang Di seemed upset by unwillingness and lack of reaction.

Or an angry expression or conflicting emotion and even the fear of dying for him from Reese's arrest. Bruce frowned and constantly advanced his way back. Huang Di was unstable at best.

Without the protection of his Kevlar, he was not comfortable with his proximity except for a good fuck.

\- He looked up at that pale white face with fleshy lips and firm features eyes pulled with body of great musculature he had firm physiognomy and his musculature of a sculptural body.

And at that moment he felt a load of animosity, mixed with horny and internal thirst for pleasure, which he possessed, he could accept to be fucked, but.

And not humiliated the less they waited he would take revenge against these shits, but they would discover his tricks and learn from the masters.

\- Don't think you can say everything you think, don't think I'm trapped, that I can't form a plan. "He said noting Huang Di's evil gaze.

While a look would have sent criminal more emprate into darkness, run scared with his tails between his legs.

Either even to prison or run as if he escaped from hell while still hiding in a shadow, which earned him an open beam of Huang Di.

\- I would never think otherwise, even though I have an agreement with you, even if we are in society, I will never have complete confidence, I know you have plans, hidden plans.

And that you're hiding a lot more what you look like and I know you're using your associates. "He said with a growl and touching his face and holding on to his chin.

Do you want to talk or fuck? " Batman asked.

"I didn't come here to hear this conversation, or you do something or get out of the top. " I said with a growl.

Don't be so nervous, Bruce. I just want us to have some fun?

\- He trickled sinful air and danger, his totally white face seemed to be buzzing inside Bruce repressed a grunt.

\- So I suggest you find an amusement park.

\- He screamed in ill-marked rage.

"That's not funny and the fucking fuck deal. " Roared.

He wiped a tear of lie from the corner of his eye, and popped his lips in open enthusiasm.

\- That just wouldn't be the same without you, Bruce. I thought we could stay and meet each other for a while.

That carmim smile widened, those hands were suddenly on top of him.

A surprised breathy hiss escaped from him when he felt his hot fingers fastening around his biceps.

\- Don't think I won't know your steps, don't think that at any point I won't be able to discover your tricks. " He said.

Good luck with that. "He said with fury.

\- I hope you find yourself sitting down while I pull away with your dick, and find out with time. " He said with a smile.

\- Treacherous boy. " I said. - I know you're hiding something, but I don't know what. - His gaze went from a madman to a deep fear and then to pleasure.

\- Your struggle and your ego makes me more like fucking your ass. " He said.

\- So... - he said. What are you waiting for? He asked.

\- You want to get fucked, so let's fuck. "He said with his hands on him.

" That's not what you want. " He asked.

Huang Di moaning and gesturing lasciviously.

\- But you're gloomy and persuasive and yummy, you, you and very sinful smart...

And so yummy my cousin said you're as sweet and tight as a hot peach

\- Huang Di had played against the coffee table, standing on top of him from the front on fronts rubbing his penises

\- You are ... Perfect. " Said hungry

Bruce paled.

\- ... What is it? - His voice was low and panting, and he hated his sound.

Slowly and deliberately, Huang Di dragged his eyes down his length.

It was then Bruce suddenly remembered how naked and vulnerable he was and that it would be interesting a cat and mouse fight...

His face got hot under intense scrutiny.

\- I didn't lie you know. When I said you completed me.

\- I meant every word. - His tone was strangely soft.

You and me, we... Three... Four of us... Each of us and every day of our agreement - Huang Di said.

We are the perfect union between teacher and student, you will be our lover our disciple and learn all our teachings and breaking will be for all eternity our fuck toy. " I said.

\- And for hours and hours. Huang Di was about to whisper.

" You will be fucked hard, vary and several times have a penis inside you, to know how to teach. " He said.

And it was like you...

And it was like and having a man between his legs, marking and completing making him enjoy for hours. " He said.

And to the point of begging and fainting. " He said.

And Bruce was stunned in silence, these words touching sharply in his ears.

It was strenuous and scary and at the same time crazy will to feel the moment he felt the pleasure desire.

– Completing our circle a perfect soul mate our succubi, our little hidden pleasure.

And climbing up him to hear the man say things like that.

His inner bat was a mess, shaking in his mental cage.

\- You're so happy and so eager to fuck. " I said.

– Sex is a different thing none of us and a soul mate, I just made a deal...

\- He was silenced by a pair of fleshy lips invading his mouth by walking through his tongue through every part of his mouth breaking against his own. A foreign tongue filled his mouth and teeth.

And they were sinking into his lower lip. It was latent and sudden and aggressive at best.

A frightened noise trembled in the back of his throat, and Huang Di was very happy to swallow it up kissing and licking and biting and rubbing their bodies.

Those hot hands dragging down their sides squeezing and massaging their hips, squeezing each of their buttocks and slapping small tapas.

And kneading his asses rummaging and groping each of them and squeezing his ass holding him and burning palms seemed on fire, leaving an abnormal heat trail in his wake.

He was being pushed to the coffee table even harder, with his back bowing against the wooden edge.

Bruce was lost to this new whirlwind - teeth, fingers, tongue.

And for a brief moment, but he came back to himself in a moment of relentless lucidity. His anger roared to new heights.

He shook his head back, breaking intimate contact with an irregular sigh, before having again his lips crushed by man Huang Di's is slinghigh.

The world got bright and blurry, and he could feel his brain jumping over his stem. Huang Di dropped a bite and started kissing and sucking again.

And his tongue invading his mouth and licking and biting his lips feeling the fire and lava invading his body he removed by rubbing his limbs.

"You're so hot, Bruce. - He sucked him sucking on his nipples his kisses sucking his neck and so he pushed him.

And the shortness of breath prevented him from standing he staggered back into a disoriented emotion.

Bruce felt being breaking lights and stars on the edges of his eyes the man sucking his nipples by squeezing and sucking he moaned his legs open.

And then he moaned and pushed the man they separated he stopped briefly each looking at himself.

Do you want me? " Asked lascivious.

\- Willingly, I want your ass.

"You want to fuck me willingly. " He asked.

With my soul. " Rosnou Huang Di.

"Since you want my body so much and want to get inside me. " He asked.

\- Teach me how and have a man between my legs, doesn't he? " He asked.

And that's what I want most. " He said vigorously and with erect penis.

So since you want me. - I said

"You're going to have to catch me. –

When he ran towards him and so Bruce ran from him

Just as he ran turning right a hallucinated handle run pushing and pulling when he moaned and was pressed by Huang Di crashed at him from behind. A surprised scream escaped him.

And how they were both sent sprawling to the ground. Bruce lay face down on the legal mahogany, the hard weight of his enemy winding against him.

The sensation of his mouth lips pushing him to the ground licking and sucking groping his body biting his neck and sucking his neck like a real vampire.

And he prensed him to the floor by massaging and groping his ass separating his cheeks and licking and biting his hips down to his buttocks and separating the cheeks from his ass.

And that's when he felt something cold steel got to know himself over the sensitive length of his spine. Bruce got tense when did he get a knife?

Huang Di smiled maliciously, as he dragged the favorite blade down the beautiful back.

He observed in absolute hunger as each, individual muscle seemed to tremble under the light touch of conical steel.

What the hell are you?

\- Just imagine, playing cat and mouse, don't try anything no more surprise me, and don't try to move. " He said.

\- I really don't want you to get hurt. Bruce. Huang Di laughed. It was a dark, silent sound that had Bruce holding his breath.

He felt fingers mapping the back of her thighs, and the moist warmth of a tongue tracing the cut of his shoulder.

His breathing got stuck in his throat.

The knife was just barely grazing the superficial dip from his lower back, and just as he was thinking of something totally suicidal, but soon he had dropped the instrument somewhere listening to the tinkling of the metal.

He turned moments a second watching the man himself plucking his own calca on top of a naked and embarrassed Bruce paled to a healthy tone.

He was naked under neath him the chinese pervertHuang Di - he laughed with prominent lips

\- Eh heh heh! Oh man, Brucey! Look at this beautiful body you're hiding from me.

Bruce could hear him licking his lips, and that caused his blood to burn.

\- I think you deserve some punishment, don't you? "What was it like to feel my cousin inside you he said you were wonderful and tight not and even, Brucey?

He said it was like being swallowed by a sense of darkness a shipwreck. - It said

There were his hands on his hips, pulling him in his hands and knees getting four on the floor.

What the hell do you think you're doing? - He growled, getting ready to attack.

Knife or no knife, he was not about to establish in silence and take any punishment that Huang Di had in mind.

The next words of the Chinese mafia samurai had made their blood on ice in their veins.

\- I would think carefully about your next step, Bruce. I'm sure Alfred or any baby bat or any of his allies or relatives. " I said.

And who knows even Commissioner Gordon would not want to pay the price for his bad behavior. - Huang Di muttered against the shell of his ear.

Bruce hardened his heart by beating a bloody tattoo against his chest.

Bruce inhaved abruptly. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

He could not let this situation get out of control his seductive aura was trapped inside him and his pleasure and all the aroma that impregnated his back, his plan depended on that he felt responsible.


	5. Chapter 5

12

Si Xiang Yorokobi no 4 ten in kamigam chapter 05

The brutal stockwork and the burning and vigor passed through his lips that lagged through every part of his body, passing over each tooth, caressed along the summits of his oral roof.

And entangled himself with his own tongue in a battle for dominance that he quickly lost, it was not for lack of attempts.

It was all Bruce could do to stay conscious, as the mouth and body were completely looted by tapping and hitting the waves of electricity running through his body.

And the climbs and down the beats of the penis coming in and out the frantic stockwork and testicles that beat his buttocks his offerings and attacks.

He was returned went up from top, down, up, down, up, down to the Chinese rapist's unyielding need, and felt like I was being fucked.

And he virtually lost control of his body and his constant onslaught limbs, followed by shrill and increasingly scandalous cries, so intense and so deeply with every descent.

That was the perfect package inside it was hit with each jolt up, and he was melting his eyeballs into his orbits.

White lights followed his vision and was consumed by waves of pleasure, he was taken by shock waves of electricity throughout the body, and electricity coursing through his body.

And the intensity of his whitish vision, Bruce pulled with lining and tore his free lips with a panting sigh, the need for air overcoming him.

I... I... And... can not ...! Fuck, please! - Bruce had been reduced to begging.

For what, he couldn't be sure anymore.

You're, uh... will have to be a little more specific. Huang Di retumled against the curve of his muscular neck.

Bruce wanted to respond amid the upand down his little scratches separates his nipples sucked and bitten his neck equally attacked he wanted to fight back with something sarcastic and sinful.

And preserving the remaining tatters of his dignity in any way possible, but he never had the chance.

The world was suddenly tilted.

His back hit the ground and his thighs opened under his confident hands and he was being literally hit the ground.

Bruce was on the verge of crying openly.

He could not stop the curvature of his back, the shameless twist of his hips, the constant groans and his high-cut gyrations and sinful his laments and groans that flew the sparks.

And the salivas of your lips like the honey of a hive. His voice was wet and fractured, and his eyes were shining with unspilled moisture.

Huang Di, he fucked him as if his life depended on it deep brutal stockings and reaching the same point his groans and screams he was stocking and stocking him hit hard.

And he was hammering as if he were a rebel nail, his long and incredibly difficult blows, and he didn't know how much more he could take.

He had never experienced anything like that blowing the earth trembling, frighteningly euphoric in his entire life. He knew that no other experience would ever compare, and that it was possibly the worst or best achievement of the night.

The hatred of his inner bat was colder than arctic temperatures, weighed his bones down, but the pleasure burned brightly. He hated and loved at the same time madness the mixtures of sensations, which slain the myriad of sensations.

Please, please... Stop... - He breathed, knowing the gray eyes above them as scorching metal melted above him with an expression of subdued hostility.

They shone for him from inside coal pits.

\- I really don't want to stop, Brucey. Not now, not ever. - There was steel determination with those words.

They climb into something primitive and violent. Bruce couldn't hold the scream. His mouths faced off in an explosion of sharp teeth and mooring tongues, and Bruce fought for everything worthit.

Huang Di devastated his body with a ferocity that only an agent of chaos they possess.

He could feel his grip on his groin, his essence was boiling inside him, and it would be only a matter of moments before he burst.

They moved as a single unit. Their bodies swung up in and out beating with ferocity and animal fervor that was imprisoned for years and then released to each other.

And it was hot and wrong and absolutely sublime. His skull fell back against the wooden floor, and his mouth opened in a silent cry by.

Oh... Oh... Please... More please... More... Oh God... - He screamed and begged

\- That's it, Brucey, you're perfect and you're mine! - This feral proclamation of possession whispered in his ear was all that needed to fall apart completely.

His muscles tightened around Huang Di, milking him for all that was worth it, as his orgasm shook through him hard enough to tilt the world on his axis.

Thick strings of seed gushed from his limb's reddish head, covering his breasts in a squirt was a huge and uncommunal whirlwind of emotions amid the power of his squirts and torrents of white.

He could feel filling up with Huang Di's liquid heat painting his interiors, pouring off him and it was too much.

This madman, this psychopathic communist mobster rapist killer the lord of the pleasure of countless orgies of China had just had sex with him in his own fucking fucking him on the ground and hitting him as if his life depended on it now dropped on the ground.

I'd just alleged him, stealing something irreplaceable.

\- Oh, heh - eh, eh, eh - it was that, uh... a little too much to bear? Huang Di was smiling from ear to ear, with an expression of triumph of Alice's cat in Wonderland.

Bruce had never felt such a strange and overwhelming combination of fury, nausea, post-coitus-adventure, and insatiable desire for more.

He fell off, the will to fight melting off him with every drop of sperm that trickled from his thighs.

He looked at the perverted Chinese through semi-closed eyes. - You... - He couldn't think of something to say.

Huang Di's triumphant smile. " Fucked up the brains - he said - didn't he? - He took a cheerful risinho before pulling himself from inside him and getting up. Bruce groaned softly.

His eyelids were as if lead weights had been attached to them, his brain full of hot cotton.

He knew he shouldn't, he would put him in a terribly vulnerable position, but he just wanted to sleep.

He was so exhausted. Huang Di's smiling face began to blur on top of him, and he felt a pang of panic.

\- Oh, I could have gone a little hard for you, Brucey. I'm sorry, but this. - Somehow, he didn't seem very apologetic.

He seemed very pleased with himself.

Bruce wanted so much to punch the madman out of this world before he ended his race, but his fingers refused to make a decent fist. The world was disappearing quickly...

Bruce felt a cold pang of fear. He was losing consciousness. Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no You. Concern.

I'm going to take good care of you. - Dear God, he was screwed.

When he woke up, a mattress and the subtle weight of thick duvets. Considerable effort was needed to break his eyes open.

And the blinding beam of sunlight that greeted him was hardly welcome.

He rolled and almost screamed at the wave of pain that passed him.

He was assaulted by a wave of memories that he would have preferred to forget.

Color flooded his face, and a mouth-shaped growl in something ferocious.

That son of a bitch. Huang Di he... Had... He... one of the men who had taken away his virginity as any of them would take him into two sections of wild and group sex...

He couldn't really get himself to think that.

One day each of those men would all be brought to justice when he discovered his secrets, would take out his knowledge, and at that time they would steal his knowledge.

And that's when you teach him everything you need to know when you take away every knowledge every instruction they'd be lost.

And that he would be sure when he learned everything he had to learn.

He would learn everything and rip out from each of them his teachings would steal all his information.

The Bat, Batman seemed to agree with all his heart, shaking the iron bars of his cage in anticipation was alone.

Bruce pushed the leaves back and very cautiously got out of bed. Simply foot caused him more pain than he wanted to admit, but the grip of his jaw spoke volumes.

Preparing, he began limping and searched the bathroom and saw the door on the left, so it was there, beware of the bathroom of the suite. That's if he found out where he was.

Every step caused by grip and sharp pain as if it had a knife inside it shaken to illuminate.

He approached the sink, and the man coming back his gaze was one he did not recognize.

Bruce could only clumsily mouth in the state of himself.

He had been injured many times before almost too much to tell, but not like this.

I never like that. His throat was completely wrapped in a purple stain necklace were marks of love

And cutout teeth stuffed your shoulders.

His arms and hips covered in dark bruises, his thighs were almost black.

He was almost afraid to see the damage done to his back. Inspiring, he turned and looked back, over his shoulder.

And he choked on nothing.

Swollen and stretched...

And Bruce was seeing blood red.

He took a towel from the shelf harder than strictly necessary and that's when another of the four men appeared a big, tough Man Sun Wukong.

D he was gloriously hard pushing toward the bathroom mirror without any ceremony or manner looked like an animal and bit his neck.

And pressing him into the sink without hesitation he forced to hold the bathroom sink and before thinking he would be fucked again he choked and sobbed forcing his open legs Sun opened the closet and took out a saying pot.

\- This is an intense and fast healing cream it takes a few minutes to heal any injured inner part and damaged walls. "He said by opening up and taking a generous portion in his hand.

And then sticking in your anus without any other words. " Wait ten minutes to heal later I use you for a good fuck. –

And he whispered in his ear.

They were three fingers of a cold, sticky ointment passing through its walls choking with pain breathing very strongly he rotated and scissored his inner walls while licking his neck.

And he sucked one hand pushed him toward the other sink inside him the cure was intense massaging his walls by squeezing and massaging his buttocks by kneading them.

Su wokong pulled his neck turning him towards him and kissed him fire and washes his body covered his mouth taken by a sinful tongue and his fleshy lips and firm long and thick tongue inside his mouth.

And rubbing passing to the sky from his mouth, and rubbing their bodies and movements languid attached to the pain of penetration the pleasure of pain discomfort and waves of electricity.

And the fury of previous sinful pleasure diminished he moaned and felt like loose and stretched jelly without strength and softening at the man when he saw him smile and then pulled again toward the sink and opened his legs away.

He spread it and took his soft penis and began pumping it and pinching his testicles, each of those men would be the best as in the art of sex as in the art of struggle and crime.

Su Wukong was not left out of other cousins his penis as large as the others and his body and onslaught and his sinful lips were devastating he sucked and sucked him.

And then swallowed his penis in a hot button and scraping his teeth in each part separating the perineum and sucking up and down from the tip to the head being sucked and bitten.

And he was the master his louder cry more scandalous without control he sucked and sucked it was when he came in sinful mouth salt

They were beasts screams and laments amid that mouth magnificent white teeth and scraping in his greeting he felt his fingers coming in and out of him with his fingers.

And amid licking and sucking of her length, the gaze driving to her eyes arching her back and feeling.

– AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH. " He cried and cried he moaned through his fingers his power, his hands coming in and passing through his rings his intense and wild eyes.

And then he felt the fuck with his fingers. Stuck to the sink he had his legs open so he said with air of pleasure.

"It's true that you like foreplay. - I said

And he likes to be fucked hard. And so he lifted him up and opening his legs to the air scattered obscenely, the man turned his face and so kissed his bitter lips the taste of his own semen.

" Feel yourself. And he violently pushed his legs away and he penetrated him at once.

A sharp cry loose from his mouth pushing him and then the thrusts began coming in and out pushing toward the sink trying to hold on to something that kept him firm just to knock objects and glasses off the shelf.

And he moaned pushing and pulling his screams and groans were heard all over the bathroom he held on the edge of the sink moving all over the place, beat and knock in and out in and out the stock.

And increasingly faster and deeper passing to each ring muscle sits your thick penis coating its moist inner and cream coated more and deeper stocking as speed.

And hitting her body hitting her separate buttocks body strikes against body hitting her testicles in salt ass with wet tapas and rubbing her body.

Fuck... Fucking... Fuck... - Moaned...

\- You and all mine right now, my whore. – Growled toward him pulling his neck and whispering toward him licking his neck and groping his nipples pinching him in motion to push and pull.

Waves of electricity roamed his body in a movement of Su Wukong's penis hitting a particularly difficult spot, his body vibrated and had spasms he screamed and moaned.

Ahh... Please... Again... – Again his mind became a slave to pleasure his body became excited so frantic and claimed and snatched and taken with fury.

And among his blows and moaned and moaned lost the fight to resistance and any gallows found to react or win within himself inside his body full of fire and pleasure.

His hoarse cries a cacophony of sounds without any shame or care how he could scream and moan being impaled and swayed he moaned and screamed.

He growled behind him and pulled his head toward his lips his strongest deepest beats he said amid his growls, feeling his walls contract ed with the cream coating his interior.

Here... It's not even here, and where I find your prostate my beautiful bat. - Laughing between stockings.

And followed by his breathless beating and beating reaching his prostate with every sharp cry of his attacks

"My whore, bitch in heat. – Rio while changing the angle and beat and beat in the same direction, making him offer and scream louder and shrill.

\- No and even? "Tell him you want more, tell him you and my whore. " He said rubbing and beating.

" Say you want stronger said pinching your nipples and biting your neck and pulling your face towards you.

\- Yes... - He offered in a particularly brutal and powerful stock. - among deeper... - He screamed and gasped. –

Stronger deeper. " He shouted between spasms and groans of their moving bodies and rubbing on each other.

Yes, i'm sorry. Oh yes... Stronger faster. - He gaged between stockings and groans.

"I'm your whore. – Groaned between a particularly brutal stock.

\- That's right, ask me more, ask, for me, to ask for stronger. - Groaned whispering in his ear between and out stocked and fucking with gallows and hitting his testicles in his ass.

At the same deeper deeper angle deeper swinging their bodies and screaming and moaning scandalizing their hard and erect peniss rubbing in the sink in the rhythmic movements of the penis that hit his prostate.

And going beating deeper and stronger in and out with gallows and speed pounding and tapping impaling him raising his buttocks and snapping.

And he pushing and pulling he squeezed his hips and rode him and then he felt his belly down squeezing his walls contracting.

Wukong to do something or pump his penis by squeezing at the same pace as the thrusts by pushing and pulling.

"Ah... There... Oh... Oh... – And pumping his penis and squeezing his sweat testicles dripping from their bodies the smell of sex impregnated the air the screams and growls reverberated through the bathroom his screams.

And followed by his groans and laments and their bodies pounding each other choking and resfoging in the middle of the stockand so he screamed and moaned by knocking products to the ground and choking between a particularly cry...

" Please... Please... Slowly... faster – The confusion of emotions the confusion the madness the loss of control did not know what to ask to stop, go faster, slow.

Stop... Stop... – Such a loud, squeaky scream he groaned and ejaculated with strong jets splashing in the sink between stockpiled and invested.

And he moaned by squeezing his inner walls around the penis that came in and out investing.

"You don't know what you want, you don't know what it's for.

" He heard Wukong say – And that he beat and dug inside ejaculating soon after splashing across the sink and feeling the hard penis pass through every part of it and then ejaculating inside.

Passing through its walls to each muscular ring and its growls and disjointed screams beat your heart discomwed and its moans waves of pleasure traversing every sweat pore of your body.

And waves of pleasure from his organism without any gallows he was kept standing still with his penis buried inside him being pulled by Su Wukong.

Holding her hips her soft body, towards the hallway coming out of the bathroom toward the right corridor embraced and pushed toward the room on the right and thrown toward a huge black leather sofa.

And falling awkwardly refolegating and moaning falling face down feeling the semen run like a waterfall between your legs coming down by your little scratches.

And forming a power on the couch below him looking down face down with his legs open resfoleging was a huge wide sofa of rounded cushions

Above him he felt with firm steps and bare feet, was possibly naked the man climbed behind him by lying next to his body glued to his shén guī běi.

And he looked and caressed by squeezing each of his buttocks with firm hands climbing on top of him and kissing his back up his spine and looking adoring.

And turning his body raising his legs sticking his back on him without worry he groaned and pushed his penis into his loose and wide entrance.

With a happy and satisfied groan hugging him sideways with his right leg above holding the inner thigh and pushing with the pelvis one enters and comes out stocking with speed and moaning.

And listening to the very groans of each stocker faster and unrestrained for each thrust and jerking beating their testicles in your ass.

The skin-skinned slaps by packing their bodies on each other skin-slapping against groaned skin and increasingly loud screams her head leaning against his neck arching his back and screaming and moaning.

And passing his arms climbing on his hips and going through each nipple pinching and moaning and biting and sucking his neck.

And pinching each part by passing a hand through his legs lifting to the lato pushing and pulling and pounding and beating him moaning and shouting growlin in his ear in every raid.

Its internal walls for each muscular ring that passed on increasingly powerful and animalistic attacks in each increasingly brutal stock, among the brutal stockwork.

And fierce movements and his burning body his arching body and his loins, licking his shoulders and pinching his nipples, he honed for every onslaught.

"You like it, not and even... - You heard a roar in the midst of your groan.

– Cocê likes to be taken with gallows. - It said

Choking amid his tongue licking his lobe from his ear.

" Like it when I squeeze. " I said.

And he bit and pushed his pelvis directly into his prostate his loose hole feeling as he gnawed and groaned and cried

You know now. "He said in the midst of the beats. - How... - It was...

And now he knew, what it was like... he had a man between his legs. " I said,

And so he hit and stocked a real jackhammer and propelling his hips by hitting his testicles on his ass.

Yes... There... Ai... - Groaned. "Very tasty.

No, not at all. – And groping his ass by kneading his buttocks the movements of his pelvis and quick attacks and ferocious stocked inside and hitting fiercely directly into his prostate.

" And really yummy. And he invested with fury by beating and beating his inner reaching his prostate with no mercy without mercy without mercy without mercy without any mercy amid the fury of sex...

Amid his laments and groaning cries he breathed out of the past.

"That's what screams beg. " He said.

And rummaging through his hips and screaming and screaming every scegg edter of every moan i choked and he screamed resfolegating and moaning he screamed and gania choking and screaming sweat dripping from his body.

And there were waves of pleasure for each onslaught each body slap against waves of pleasure and lights blinding stars that clouded their vision.

And they were waves of pleasure that destroyed his control he screamed and moaned and then speechless human sweat trickled out of his body.

The control he had long lost, his shame, tears in his eyes, his lips being taken his tight hips.

And holding his hips rummaging his ass pounding his pelvis he screamed at every onslaught and every stocky.

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - In the midst of the attacks.

" Please. "He had gassed he didn't know how far he could take it as far as he could go.

" Stop... Stop... - He screamed.

His body taken by hunger pleasure and pain waves of electricity that roamed his body the long penis that entered inside him the fact that he had men endowed him fucking.

\- Never... - Rosnou in his ear

"No one even will I stop... - Groaned.

" Far from it. And so beating and beating he was lying on the space couch rummaging through each cushion crumpled the upholstery behind him.

And he was tearing with fury as he held himself struggling and shouting the waves of electricity long ago his body soaking his limbs of madness and pleasure he screamed and shamelessly...

And so he was turned the man lay on top of him scratches and legs scattered an obscene offering and his hips toward his penis pounding in and out inside and outside and fucked him his squeegee screams.

And their bodies in discomctional movements and moans and fucked him with gallows legs away and opened his penis off and inside pounding with an adrenaline ferocity and his groans and screams and growls.

And so he dropped and loose in the midst of all that onslaught and so he enjoyed and enjoyed squeezing the inner walls amid growls and invested and thus moaning and moaning.

And amid the movements of coming and forth and frantic and hallucinating attacks the man ejaculated inside him with a growl and thus investing and leaving inside him with one last lick of his lips.

And so he fucked him for a few more minutes and soon he ejaculated himself pouring into him feeling his semen dripping from inside him and for his scratches and dripping on the couch of the torn cushions

Between choking and breathless and squeered screams and so he falls into unconsciousness.

And then he fainted...


End file.
